Ava Cota
Ava Michelle Cota (born on April 10, 2002) is a young model/actress/singer/dancer who starred in Lifetime's hit reality show Dance Moms as part of Abby Lee Dance Company's Junior Select Ensemble Team, however she was expelled from the team at the end of season 4 and joined the Candy Apples. Outside of Dance Moms she attends JC's Broadway Dance Academy, owned by her mother Jeanette in Fenton, Michigan. Ava made further appearances on during season 5 of the show as a member of the competition team at this studio. The BDA studio has since been closed in 2017 when the family moved to California. In January 2016, Ava auditioned for So You Think You Can Dance: The Next Generation. Her appearance was televised on the show's season premiere. She did not make it past the academy round. Recently, Ava was cast in the title role of Tall Girl, a new comedy film for Netflix. Dances Solos Duets Groups with Abby Lee Dance Company with Candy Apples Dance Center with JC's Broadway Dance Academy Dance Titles * Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2011 * Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2013 * Regional NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2013 * Regional Junior Miss Energy 2013 * Regional Junior Miss Dance KAR 2013 * Regional Junior Miss NextLevel 2013 * Regional 24/SEVEN Junior Female Nonstop Dancer 2014 * Regional NYCDA Junior Female Outstanding Dancer 2015 * National Junior Miss Center Stage 2015 Pageant Titles * National American Miss Talent 2011 Filmography Television Movies Fun Facts *Ava competed at 3 different competitions as a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company's junior select ensemble competition team. *Ava competed one solo under the Abby Lee Dance Company name and competed three against the ALDC on the show. *Ava and her mother have been stalking the ALDC at most of their competitions for years, according to the original team's moms. *In reference to the last bullet point, Jeanette recently admitted that she has shown up at a lot of ALDC events and competitions in the past, but only because Abby invited her there. *Ava's solos "Hurtful Words" and "Praying Mantis" are aimed towards Abby. During Ava's time at the ALDC, she was deeply hurt by the things Abby said to her. Abby once called her too tall and said her long arms made her look like a praying mantis (which inspired the name of the second solo). *Ava's favorite dance styles are hip hop and contemporary (as of June 2015). *Ava is a straight-A student. *Ava started dancing at another studio when she was 2 years old and moved to her mother's dance studio when she was 3 years old after it opened. *In 2015, it was reported that Ava was training about 30 hours per week (with some of the training occurring at BDA and some with a separate ballet teacher). Gallery 53ee4453cdaf0.image.png Ava_cota_LT2.jpg lt3grssyrare.jpg Ava_cota_jeanette_cota.jpg|Ava and her mother Jeanette 9B06DECC-7A13-4F7B-BF22-FE98455151C0.JPG danceava.jpg 84f3abd2e3fe42d130694044602c0002.jpg Ava Photoshoot 1.jpg Ava Photoshoot 2.jpg Ava Photoshoot 3.jpg Ava Cota 2.jpg Ava Cota.jpg Videos What's In Ava Cota's Bag Spill It Refinery29 Ava Michelle Chats About Her Lead Role In The Netflix Original Rom-Com, "Tall Girl" Dance Moms The Myth of the Mermaid - Ava Cota - Full Solo - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut On My Way - Ava Cota (Full Dance) So You Think You Can Dance SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE Lovely from "The Next Generation Auditions 1" SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE On Every Level from "The Next Generation Auditions 1" So You Think You Can Dance Ava Cota Crys Talks Being Kicked Off Dance Moms Because Of Her Body Ava Cota Performs & Wows the All-Stars (SYTYCD Academy) S13 Next Generation REACTING TO MY “ SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE “ AUDITION Ava Michelle Famous Birthdays Ava Michelle Cota Answering Fan Questions Ava Michelle Cota SPIN THE WHEEL! Showstopper AVA COTA INTERVIEW⎢Showstopper 60 AVA MICHELLE COTA⎢What's In My Dance Bag External Links *Facebook (1) *Facebook (2) *Twitter *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Former ALDC dancers Category:Candy Apples Dancers Category:BDA Dancers Category:SYTYCD dancers Category:TV Dance Competition Contestants Category:Multi-Talented